


With a Bit of a Mind Flip

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alice in Wonderland, Captain Kirk - Freeform, Crossdressing, Cult, Day 8, Dress Up, F/M, Facebook prompts, Fancy Dress, Gen, Going to a party, Halloween, I'm not sorry, Indiana Jones - Freeform, Is this crack?, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, i think this is crack, it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancy dress for the Yard's office Halloween party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bit of a Mind Flip

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Halloweenowe przyjęcie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784674) by [KittensAndRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage)



> And I'd be surprised if anyone reading this fanfiction hasn't seen this trailer yet.... BUT THIS IS A NEW TRAILER! OMFG! I've watched it probably 25 times already. Enjoy! [New BBC Trailer for Series 3 Sherlock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UcR9iKArd0)
> 
> Update... it is now post series 4. SAVE ME! I did small some edits here.

They had all agreed to not talk about what they were dressing up as for the Halloween party this year. Sally pointed out that it would be more fun if they didn’t tell each other and be surprised on the day of the party. Everyone agreed.

John arrived early, as per usual, and sat at the bar sipping an ale, waiting for the others to get there. He was dressed in a Captain Kirk Star Trek uniform, a favourite from his childhood.

Mycroft and Lestrade entered the small pub together. John smiled at their costumes, each of them seemed extremely fitting for the two of them. Mycroft was sporting the costume and face paint of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. It was alarming to see Mycroft’s normally stiff, tight lipped smile shift into the devilish grin the character was so famous for.

John blushed just a bit as he watched Lestrade walk toward him in his Indiana Jones costume. He suited the part really, his perfectly tanned skin looking fantastic in all that gear, and John’s eyes shamefully lingered on the whip hanging from the man’s belt.

They ordered drinks and stood chatting with John, all speculating whether Sherlock was even going to show up. John ensured them that he would, but seriously doubted that he would be in fancy dress. Sherlock had promised John that he would be there, so he was confident he would show even if he generally didn’t _do_ this kind of social.

Sally and Anderson made a smashing entrance dressed as Redfoo and Skyblu from LMFAO. Sally had an old boom box propped on her shoulder, currently blasting “I’m in Miami Bitch”. Mycroft looked mildly concerned since he didn’t get the reference, but everyone else laughed heartily and commended them for their amazing revival of the funky duo.

The party was really getting started, and more and more people from the Yard started to show, all of them in creative, funny, sexy and sometimes down right scary costumes. John was already on his third beer and there was still no sign of Sherlock. He was speaking to Sally and Lestrade when his phone made a ‘ping’ from his back pocket.

_I’ll be there, don’t worry. –SH_

John rolled his eyes. He must have known that he would be wondering where he was, since he was already 45 minutes late. John imagined Sherlock telling him that he was always so predictable.

_Fine, try and hurry or you’ll miss Dimmock completely smashed off his face. Did you know that you are late?_

_Yes, of course I did, John. This costume turned out to be more complicated than I remembered. I’ll be there shortly. –SH_

John stared down at that the last text, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“John? What is it?” Lestrade nudged him with an elbow.

“Uh… That was Sherlock, he said he’ll be here soon, and I think that he will be in fancy dress.” John looked up to see the shocked faces of his friends, all speechless. “I know; I’m surprised too.”

“I wonder who he’ll be dressed as.” Sally pondered.

John ordered another round for himself and his close friends and he turned away from the bar to lean back against it. The next thing he heard was the sound of shattering glass and splashing liquid. It took him what felt like minutes to realize that _he_ had dropped the pint glass but at the moment, he was too distracted to care.

 

There was Sherlock, stood by the door.

 

He was in fancy dress.

 

The whole place went quiet.

 

“Oh… my… God…” Lestrade whispered next to him. John only nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.

The only person in the entire place who didn’t seem fazed by Sherlock's odd choice of costume was Mycroft, who when John looked over at him simply rolled his eyes dramatically, in true Holmes fashion.

“Dr. Frank N. Furter has always been a favorite persona of Sherlock’s. In fact, in college he did a few shadow cast performances as him. I actually think that he sometimes thinks he _is_ him.”

“I told you he was a freak.” Sally said stubbornly, turning back to the bar as everyone resumed their chatter.

Sherlock stalked over to them, his hips swinging like John has never seen before. Lestrade averted his gaze but John couldn’t look away. He had seen plenty of Sherlock at home, most of the time even less clothes were involved, but Sherlock had never exposed himself quite like this in public before. John didn’t think he’d ever see it again if he looked away now. He had the entire Rocky Horror Picture Show get up. His make-up and hair were identical to Tim Curry’s portrayal of the character. The corset, how could John forget about the corset? One long, lingering look down Sherlock’s torso to the suspenders and fish net stockings left John feeling a little weak in the knees.

The already tall man absolutely towered over him in the massive heels. “I’m not a freak, Donovan." He lashed out at first, but then melted in a more sultry voice. "I’m a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania.” His red painted lips curled into a devious smile as he turned his attention back to his shell shocked flatmate.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://konfessor2u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
